kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Slumber Caper"
The Slumber Caper was the third episode of Season 2 of the Kids World's Adventures of The Brady Bunch, also the 28th overall episode in the series. Synopsis The famous tale of Marcia's first house party, which almost doesn't happen after she is accused of scrawling an unflattering picture of her teacher in class. Marcia's brothers conspire to ruin the party, with the predictable result. Summary Girls Adventures Team and Marcia are accused by the school principal J. P. Randolph (E.G. Marshall) of drawing an unflattering picture of her English teacher Mrs Denton. Mike and Carol believe Marcia's claim she merely copied a portrait of George Washington and never wrote Denton's name on the picture. They allow Marcia to have her planned slumber party, but she still has to serve a week's detention at school. Marcia becomes convinced her best friend Jenny was the guilty party and "uninvites" her. Greg and his brothers conspire to disrupt the party and place itching powder in the girls' sleeping bags. While the girls clean up, Paula (Chris Charney), another one of Marcia's friends, admits she took the drawing and added the insulting remark. Marcia re-invites Jenny to the party. Storyline Girls Adventures Team and the girls are excited that their parents are allowing Marcia to host her first ever slumber party. The boys are less excited about the prospect of a bunch of Marcia's girlfriends invading their house for the night, until Greg comes up with a plan for the boys to have some fun of their own at the girls' expense. It may be a moot point as Mrs. Denton, one of Marcia's teachers, passes along a doodle that was found in Marcia's desk and that has Marcia's name on it to the school principal, Mr. Randolph. The doodle itself is a drawing of a face with the caption "Mrs. Denton or hippopotamus". Marcia admits to having done the doodle, but that the face is supposed to be that of George Washington. Girls Adventures Team and Marcia, however, vows that she did not write the caption. Going only by what he sees as the overwhelming evidence against her, Mr. Randolph decides to punish Marcia. As an extra punishment, Mike, Carol and Kids World's Adventures Team disallow Marcia to have the slumber party. Marcia is more disappointed in her parents not believing her than she is about not having the slumber party with Girls Adventures Team. Regardless of Mr. Randolph or her parent's actions, Marcia still wants to find out who wrote the caption. After she thinks she knows who it is, Marcia decides to exact her own form of retribution. Guest starring/Recurring cast * E.G. Marshall as J.P. Randolph, Marcia's School principal * Chris Charney as Paula * Hope Juber as Jenny (as Hope Sherwood) * Barbara Bernstein Ruthie (as Barbara Henderson) * Karen Rietz as Karen (as Carolyn Reed) Trivia * Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this show. Gallery BradyGirlsAndDaughters.jpg|Promotional photo for the episode. Top row: Karen Rietz, Robert Reed, Maureen McCormick, Florence Henderson, Barbara Bernstein Bottom row: Eve Plumb, Susan Olsen 20150621_100205.jpg 20150621_100224.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART